You're my love forever, Hiei
by Youkai-Yoshira
Summary: Kurama just told Hiei that he loves him, but Hiei rejected him for the first time. Will this couple ever be together again? The Story Complete!!! Reviews, Chapter 6 is up!!
1. The Feeling when you Don't Know Someone ...

Yoshira: This is my 1st fanfic. I sure HOPE that some PEOPLE will enjoy it!  
  
Kurama: I really think you need to work on your attitude.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Her or me?  
  
Kurama: I think you both need work on your attitude.  
  
Yoshira: Fine! Don't blame me if I didn't work on my attitude. SHEESH!  
  
Hiei: Hn. She needs to work more on her fanfic, it's gonna be boring (to himself).  
  
Yoshira: I heard that!  
  
Kurama: Anyway. just start your fanfic already.  
  
  
  
You're My Love Forever, Hiei  
  
Chapter 1: The Feeling When You Don't Know Someone Loves You.  
  
Hiei, I have always loved you and will love you forever, no matter what happens.  
  
You're the only one in the world for me.  
  
Kurama thought and predict about his and Hiei's future. Children running around the house, and in the garden, they kissing passionately, their children growing up into fine adults, and fighting side by side with his so-called lover, Hiei.  
  
Kurama was resting on the futon, while waiting for his youkai to come. As he was relaxing and nearly fell asleep, he suddenly sensed the youkai's energy, and he quickly ready for his youkai on the futon.  
  
Hiei made his way through the trees and found the Kurama's bedroom window. Hiei saw Kurama getting ready for him to come in. Hiei sat on the windowsill, waiting for an answer from Kurama. Hiei dangled one of his leg and cross the other one. Hiei stared at Kurama's emerald eyes and the sweet smile that Kurama wore on his mouth.  
  
Damn, Kurama looks so innocent with his eyes and that smile.  
  
Hiei. please accept my love for you, whenever the time is right.  
  
Hiei came over and sat on the futon next to Kurama. Kurama lay his hand on Hiei's lap and look up at him. His ruby eyes make me fall in love again, I think I should tell him now.  
  
As Kurama wanted to tell Hiei the special thing, Hiei interrupted Kurama's thought, "Kurama, why the hell do you want to come to your apartment? " I mean like it must be important, since it's always Kurama telling important things, and sometimes I have no idea what he meant.  
  
" Hiei, I need to tell you something very important." Hiei came closer to Kurama and said, " What is it, kitsune ("fox" in Japanese)?" Kurama took a deep breath and said nervously, " Ai. shitteru (I think that's how u say I love you)." Hiei was unbelievably scared and think that Kurama deserves a better lover.  
  
" Baka no kitsune."  
  
I'm a forbidden child, how can he love me?  
  
" Sayonara, kitsune"  
  
Hiei jumped out the window. Kurama tried to stop him, but Hiei was too fast. Kurama looked out the window, without Hiei right in front of him. " What the hell happened? I guess he doesn't have any feelings for me. Shit! I wouldn't predict that Hiei would not say that he loves me." Kurama cried out tears.  
  
I never knew that would regret saying that I love Hiei. I do love him though. His crimson eyes, his face, voice. what more does it take to get that youkai to love someone. I just know he will come back soon. I hope.  
  
Why the hell of all people does it have to be Kurama, I know we were just friends, but I'm afraid of the relationship beyond friendship. If Kurama doesn't like me, he will say something like, "I don't love you" or something else, but I know he does love me, but he just don't remember that I can't have that kind of feelings toward people, except Yukina-san, but then she's my sister, so I should treat Kurama like that, but then I have to treat everyone else, but I don't like treating that idiot Kuwabara like that... What the Hell am I doing, I'm confusing myself.  
  
Hiei ran through the forest and hide from the shock. Why the hell would Kurama say that he LOVES me? I think I need to seek help from Yukina- san. Hiei flew off to Genkai's temple to talk to Yukina. But will he ever tell Yukina that he is her brother?  
  
To be continued.  
  
Yoshira: That's the end of chapter one, people.  
  
Kurama: Why the hell did you broken Hiei and me apart?  
  
Hiei: Hn. Explain that, bad attitude and relationship breaker.  
  
Yoshira: Don't worry, you will found out soon in the later chapters that if you guys will be re-united or not.  
  
Kurama & Hiei: You better get us back together or you are going to die! (Holding up a fist ready to punch) 


	2. Hiei's Visit to Yukina

Yoshira: Okay now. is everyone calm as the winds now?  
  
Hiei: I see that you're talking to yourself, unlovable Chinese girl.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, though she made us APART, you don't have to be so mean now.  
  
Yoshira: *sob* listen to your lover Hiei, then I just might put you two back together again, okay?  
  
Hiei: Fine! I won't make fun of you for a while.  
  
Kurama: Can we just start the fan fiction now?  
  
Yoshira: Yep, now that everyone's behaving!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Chapter 2: Hiei's visit to Yukina-san's place  
  
It is the morning after Hiei rejected Kurama, but Hiei don't know that he had rejected him. Hiei ran as fast as lightning to get to Yukina's place. I sure hope I am doing the right thing for Kurama and me. He ran through the forest and thinking about the other night. What the hell was Kurama thinking, saying that he loves me? I know that he loves me, but I can't have feelings like that. Then it struck me, I remember Kurama said something a week ago. "Love can be anywhere in the universe, everybody is capable of love, even a forbidden child like you." He could be leading me trap, so I can't visit him for a few months, or even a year.  
  
Finally, the fire youkai knocked on the door to Yukina's. Yukina answered the door. " Ohayoo gozaimasu Yukina-san." " Ohayoo gozaimasu Hiei." How the hell would my sister love a big oaf like Kuwabara? Do they love each other? As Hiei walked inside, he looks around to see if any part of the room change. Of course, Kuwabara was there, about to leave when he saw Hiei. " Be nice you two, I don't want any troubles in this place, ok?" Hiei and Kuwabara nodded and stared at each other. Kuwabara jumped off the couch and kissed Yukina on the forehead. Kuwabara walked over to the door and left. As soon as Kuwabara left, Hiei and Yukina sat on the couch next to each other.  
  
" Hajimemashite, Hiei?" " Okay, I think," as soon as Hiei finish speaking, his smile faded away. " What's wrong?" Yukina wanted to know what's going on with Hiei, but she's also concerned about why Hiei is a little sad. " Kurama and I were in his apartment yesterday, and he said that he loves me, but then I'm afraid of the possibility that might happen if I said 'yes,' and my emotions doesn't even show love to a lot of people." Yukina got a little lost, but she tries to answer him. " Hiei-san, do you like him as a partner or love him as a lover?" Hiei thought really hard, but nothing came out. " I don't know Yukina-san. But I have something to tell you." Hiei thought of this moment for a long time, but if he doesn't bother saying it to Yukina, it's going to bug him for a long time. " What is it, Hiei?" Hiei said slowly, " I'm. your. brother." Yukina turn around and hugged him. " Yu.kina?" Yukina held her head up high and looked at Hiei's ruby eyes. " Why didn't you tell me earlier? You are the dream brother I ever wanted, and it did came true." " Did you knew anything about me being your brother before I told you?" " No, I kept think that you could be my brother because of our eyes and our personality. Arigatoo gozaimasu for telling me that you're my brother."  
  
As soon as Yukina stopped crying out teargems, because she was so happy, Hiei said to her, " I don't know if I love Kurama or I just like him as a partner. I think I'm going to stay in the Makai for a few months." " I hope you will come back soon, onnisan."  
  
As Hiei walk through the living room and to door with Yukina, Hiei sighed and say softly, " I hope I find out if I like him or love him, Arigatoo gozaimasu for everything, Yukina-san." As he said 'everything,' he took out his black teargem and held it for a few second. " I want you to have this Yukina." Yukina accepted it and she reached into her pocket gave him another teargem for good luck. " Sayonara onnisan." " Sayonara Yukina."  
  
As soon as Hiei left Yukina's place and heard the door shut, he hopped onto each of the tree branch until he reappeared into the forest, where he was before he visited Yukina. Hiei opened the portal to the Makai and went in it.  
  
I hope Kurama don't get mad at me, if I come back to Ningenkai.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Yoshira: That's the end of chapter 2. How did you guys like it?  
  
Hiei: It was okay I guess, but you have me told her that I was her brother.  
  
Yoshira: So, you have to her anyway before she dies.  
  
Kurama: It was okay, but I am only being mentioned in this chapter.  
  
Yoshira: Don't worry; I'm putting you in the next chapter, Kurama. Anyway. please send me at least 2 reviews, and I'll try post it up in 2-5 days, depending on how much homework I have.  
  
Hiei & Kurama (sigh): Make her happy, so she will be an evil girl like now.  
  
Yoshira: Hehehe. 


	3. Kurama's Emotions toward Hiei

Yoshira: Now then, this one is only Kurama thinking about something, I don't want to spoil it, k?  
  
Kurama: Fine, can I start now?  
  
Hiei: Hn. Maybe, Maybe not.  
  
Yoshira: Hiei!!! Shut up for a little while, k? (When she said 'k' she said it very sweetly.)  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama: May I start now, Yoshira-san?  
  
Yoshira: Be my guest.  
  
Chapter 3 Kurama's Emotions Toward Hiei  
  
  
  
Hiei.  
  
Why did you desert me after I gave my love to you???  
  
Did you hate me?  
  
I need to know now!!!!  
  
Hiei, come back!!!  
  
  
  
It is the day after Kurama was rejected Hiei, and don't know if he ever come back. Kurama is still in bed, didn't want to go out, even if Yusuke wanted him to get out of bed. Yusuke would come everyday to get Kurama on his feet and start thinking about something else besides Hiei.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara tried to take Kurama to Genkai's temple, now where Yukina lived, Kurama didn't want to go there, he prefers to stay home and cry in his pillow. (Kurama shouldn't have gone to the temple, cause Hiei was there!!!)  
  
Nobody could get him off the futon. His mother wants him to go exercise, but he said he's too depressed, but won't tell her why. Kurama sobbed in his pillow crying out words like " Hiei, where are you?" or " Come back," and even " I miss you Hiei, tell me your feelings." Kurama couldn't take the feeling that Hiei don't love him anymore. Goddamit, I want my Hiei back now please!!! Hiei, you think that I hate you? No way Hiei, I love you too much to say anything like that.  
  
Kurama hadn't eaten anything, and he wasn't hungry. Kurama was thinner and thinner every hour, but he didn't care, he wanted to see his lover before he would be normal. Kurama was still crying, not getting over the fact that Hiei doesn't like him. Every time he thought more about Hiei, and harder he cried, and the harder he tugged his pillow into his face.  
  
When it was nighttime, Kurama only drank water for his dinner, which his mother had brought in for him. Kurama changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. After he brushed his teeth, he laid in the futon and went back to his memories when he and Hiei were in his room, playing and choosing their clothes, Kurama trying to teach him how to crush his teeth, and other ningen things. The best part Kurama like is when Hiei and him sleep next to each other, and kissing passionately for a long time. Kurama missed those moments, and then suddenly heard something outside. Kurama rushed to open his windows, but he was imagining that Hiei was there. Kurama closed the window and tried to go to sleep.  
  
Hiei WAS outside! He was standing next to a different by his house. Hiei looked into the window to see his fox one more time before he went to the Makai. Hiei quickly peek, and then ran off, later on telling him his feelings.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Yoshira: Finally done, I was busy with a lot of homework and was really stressed. Sorry if you were waiting for a long time, for this chapter.  
  
Kurama: Well, you made me sad through out the story.  
  
Hiei: Yeah, I certainly became sad over me.  
  
Yoshira: Well. I'm gonna make the story more interesting.  
  
Hiei: Hn. You said that last time, and you are not making it better.  
  
Kurama: For the next time, I agree with him.  
  
Yoshira: Just you wait and see! I'll make the next chapter really good, I think.  
  
Hiei & Kurama: You better! To make her work more hard, send her reviews and other things like comments and suggestions if you wish. 


	4. Accepting Love or Hate

Yoshira: Okay Hiei, and Kurama, time to do a little magic!  
  
Hiei: Sorry, Nani?  
  
Kurama: Hiei! I think she meant something that has to do with us.  
  
Yoshira: Sure is. I am not going to spoil the surprise though.  
  
Kurama & Hiei: Fine!!!  
  
Yoshira: Here's the part a lot of people are waiting for!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Accepting Love or Declining Love  
  
Two months have passed.  
  
"No sign of Hiei. That's mean he don't love me anymore, I could go do something instead of waiting for him." Kurama said sadly, not waiting for Hiei anymore.  
  
Meanwhile. at the Makai in Hiei's home.  
  
Do I truly love that kitsune? That answer I have figured now!! I love Kurama too much. I wonder if he wants to accept my love, I don't think so; I have left him too long. I have to take a risk now, whether or not the kitsune will accept it, it's his decision, but I have to keep trying until he accepts it. I can't live without his caring arms, and his love.  
  
Hiei went to sleep on his bed, thinking about their relationship being back together.  
  
The next day at Ningenkai, Kurama was walking to school, talking with a lot of girls, and his friends. Yusuke and Kuwabara checked up on Kurama at his school, since they go to different schools, but the schools are near each other, so there are no problems. Yusuke looked at Kurama from the bushes, and then sense somebody. It was kind of hard to follow, but he managed to see who it was. It was. Hiei!!!  
  
Yusuke dropped his mouth and looked at Hiei. Hiei was a little taller, and a lot stronger of course. " Hiei! Where have you been for two whole months! Kurama was sobbing for a long time, waiting for you to come back!" Yusuke was telling him. no yelling at him that Kurama was miserable for a long time, all day and night. " I was in the Makai for only two months, think about something. Do you know anything about Kurama and me?" Hiei said, demanding an answer from Yusuke. Then suddenly, Kuwabara appeared and whispered to Yusuke, " Dude, Kurama is hanging out with a lot of pretty girls!!! But I still love my Yukina a lot." " Nani! He what?" Yusuke was yelling in his ears, making Kuwabara deaf for a few seconds. " Kurama hanging out with a lot of girls, looking kind of happy." " What the hell is going on now?" Hiei was demanding two answers now, if Yusuke knows about Hiei and Kurama's relationship, and what the hell are Yusuke and Kuwabara talking about.  
  
" Hiei, I don't really know a lot about you and Kurama, but by any chance, do you. like him?" Yusuke was now asking the question, but answering one of Hiei's questions. " Like him, I. love him. That's. really why I came back to Ningenkai." Hiei said, softly, not letting the big elephant (Kuwabara) know. " I'm sorry you say that, but you still have a chance. Go find him before something bad might happen." Yusuke push Hiei out of the bushes, and on the sidewalk. " Kuwabara and I need to go to school, Kurama's school is just right there." Yusuke said pointing at the school one block away. Hiei ran like lightning and reached to the school gates. Hiei saw Kurama in the big crowd of girls.  
  
Kurama was in the middle, and didn't sense any of the youkai's energy. Hiei managed to find his, and appeared in front, no next to Kurama. Kurama was literally shocked, and mad at Hiei for coming. Kurama tell the girls that someone and him has to talk outside. The girls walked away, listening to Kurama.  
  
" Hiei! What the hell are you doing here? I have school you know." Kurama said, shouting at Hiei. " Hn. I have to tell you something." " What is it Hiei?" " I. found out that. I love you." " You what?" " I love you. I can't live without you Kurama." " No Hiei, I remember you left me at home, not loving me." " Kurama, that was two months ago, I didn't know what to say to you, you were demanding an answer, and I didn't know then that I love you." " Hiei. I can't love you now, if I love you again, I'll have another thing to worry about." " Kurama." " Hiei. I don't love you anymore, just leave me alone!" " But Kurama.?" " Hiei, I can't love you, just go away, please, maybe I'll talk to you later on, maybe in another month, just let me alone now!" Hiei was really sad, and he cried a teargem, the first one that involved a love situation. He vanished, leaving the teargem on the floor. Kurama picked it up, holding on to the teargem.  
  
What the hell did I just do? I made the fire youkai. cried? He must really love me if he made that. Damnit, I need to find him again, maybe after school.  
  
At Kurama's apartment, Hiei sat on the tree next to his window. Hiei was still crying teargems, making him even sadder. Hiei bury his face in his knees.  
  
Should I leave Kurama alone forever? He doesn't love me anymore. I think I should look at him one last time tonight before I go to Mukuro's palace. I rather face Mukuro than get hurt by someone I still love.  
  
Hiei went to the park, sitting on the bench Kurama and he used to sit. Hiei just sat there, feeling empty and rest his head on his knees.  
  
After Kurama finished school, the girls in a crowd again. Kurama told all of them to leave him alone today nicely. The girls left him, and he figured that Hiei would be at the park. As Kurama walked to the park, he sensed Hiei's spirit energy, and quickly ran to him. As Kurama was running, he saw a figure on the bench. Kurama figured it has to be Hiei. Kurama walked up to him, but he soon as he got on the bench, Hiei woke up and tried to walk away from Kurama. " Hiei, Wait!" It was kind of too late, Hiei vanished from the bench, which Kurama figured out he said ' Leave me alone now!' Hiei was thinking that I was serious. Actually, now it just hit him, he was serious that time. Damnit, I know he's just going to run away if I come near him. This is going to be really hard for me to tell him now.  
  
As soon as Kurama left, Hiei silently followed him, going to give him something later when Kurama fell asleep. As soon as Kurama went in his apartment, Hiei hid his spirit energy and watched Kurama.  
  
*Sigh* I wish I could talk to him, but he ran away at the park, when I almost touched him. * Sigh* I am just going drink water and sleep, I don't care about myself. I need to know if Hiei still loves me. Shit!!! I shouldn't have made him cry.  
  
As soon as Kurama went to sleep on the futon, Hiei decided to give something to him in half an hour.  
  
Thirty minutes have passed now, making it 11:30 at night.  
  
Hiei knew Kurama always leave the window open, so he went in the room. Hiei silently walked next to the sleeping Kurama. Hiei just thought of something and went to Kurama's desk.  
  
Hiei wrote down: Dear Kitsune, I know you know that I don't usually write letters, but in this case, I can't tell you face to face. You know when I said I love you, and I really meant it. You know I said it, but you have to turn me down. Hn. This is the first time I have ever said this, but here we go: I love you, like when winter finished, and it turned to spring. You were the only one that truly loves me. My parents can't get along, but we do. My sister now knows that I'm her brother. Thank you for encouraging me to do that. I can't live without you being there for me. But now, you leave no choice but to leave you. You know where I'll be forever now. I'll be in your heart still, but just a place you might know. That's it Kurama, I still love you. If you truly love me, you know where I'll be. If you hate me, leave me alone forever. Kurama, I'm giving you only one week and a day, and that's it. I know you will be busy, so I extended it four more days. I'll be going now, take care of yourself, though I know you will not be coming back to me. Remember me, and wear the necklace when you find me, because that will tell me that I'm in your heart forever. You can throw it away if you hate me. Bye forever if you choose to leave me. Your True Lover, Hiei  
  
Hiei folded the paper and laid the teargem necklace on top of it. Hiei laid the necklace in Kurama's hand and left the piece of paper in his hand also. Hiei gave Kurama a kiss on his cheek and flew out the window.  
  
In the morning, it was 7:00, and it a school day, but his mother knew Kurama was miserable, so she said to the school that Kurama is not feeling good. Kurama felt something in his hands. It was Hiei's teargem, and a note from him! As Kurama unfolded the note, he knew that Hiei don't write notes, especially letters. Kurama read the letter, and his heart knew he must find Hiei. Kurama took the necklace and wore it around his neck. Kurama ran out the door, and stood on the doorsteps. Will he ever be reunited with his lover???  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Yoshira: Long Story, eh?  
  
Kurama: yep!  
  
Hiei: Hn. A lot of effort though, you made me cried!!  
  
Kurama: Yeah, I know, and I still have your teargem!  
  
Hiei: Go ahead and keep it.  
  
Kurama: Thank you * hugs Hiei*  
  
Yoshira: Alright already, next chapter might not be this long though. 


	5. Three Days of Searching Hiei

Yoshira: Guess what?  
  
Kurama & Hiei: What!!!  
  
Yoshira: It's time to determine if I'm good or evil!  
  
Kurama: Why do you say that?  
  
Hiei: Let her and her mind go nuts, she's already crazy.  
  
Yoshira: *dizzy* I'm not going crazy.  
  
Hiei: She has mental health problems.  
  
Kurama: Let's take her to a mental health doctor.  
  
Yoshira: uhhh. * faints*  
  
Kurama: Okay, now she needs a doctor!!! Hiei, get on with the story for her.  
  
Hiei: Hn. I found the story! Let's play it.  
  
Chapter 5: A Three Days of Searching  
  
Kurama step out the doorway, looking at the trees. ' Hiei, I'm coming to you!! No matter how long it takes, I will find you!!!' Kurama used the sidewalks to guide him to the maze forest. As Kurama was running to the forest, he bumped into somebody. It was Yukina-san!!!  
  
" Sorry Yukina!!! I was going to.."  
  
" I know you're going after Hiei."  
  
" Did Hiei get you involved in this?"  
  
" Not really, he told me not to tell you where he is, because he thinks you know already."  
  
" I probably know where he is, but there are few places where he could be."  
  
" If you can't find him in a week and a day, you know what will happen."  
  
" Hiei will never love me again, I know Yukina."  
  
" Okay, I got to get back to Genkai's temple now, bye Kurama, and good luck."  
  
" Okay bye Yukina."  
  
As soon as Yukina left, Kurama decided to look in the park first, then the secret pond Hiei and Kurama made a promise. Kurama just remembered the promise he and Hiei made, ' Kurama, will you promise that I won't be alone forever, and you're be by my side forever.' ' I promised that, and that we will be lovers no matter what happens.' Kurama sobbed a little, ' I broke that promise, Goddamit, now I really need to find him and apologized to him for breaking it.' Kurama ran kind of fast, since that Hiei is gone, he is a little slower, to the park.  
  
Meanwhile. at Mukuro's palace.  
  
Hiei was welcomed back by Mukuro's servants. Usually, Hiei would destroy them, but he didn't. Mukuro wondered why Hiei came here for this time. As Hiei entered in Mukuro's room, Mukuro pretended to do business, and said, " Uh, Hiei? What brings you to my palace today?" " I'm staying here only for a few weeks maybe, depending on what's happening to me? O, and don't bother giving me work, because that's not the reason I came here." " Okay Hiei, just go to your room, I'll give you lunch at usual time." " Fine."  
  
Back at Ningenkai, Kurama searched for Hiei. Kurama checked the park, the pond, and anywhere else he thought he could be. He had been searching for Hiei for over four hours. Kurama knew he couldn't give up looking for him. Kurama now walked through the forest, and then he saw the forest looking a little dead looking. Kurama did a little magic with his seeds and made the forest a lot more beautiful. ' I think I'll show Hiei this if soon as I find him. * Sniff sniff. * I better find him now, but I want to make this place very beautiful, for Hiei's return.' Kurama continued to do his magic until it was evening.  
  
Hiei was eating his lunch. As usual, Hiei didn't really like his lunch, but then if he doesn't eat it, he'll go hungry until dinner. As Hiei was eating, he thought about the fact if Kurama would come to look for him, though he doesn't blame Kurama if he didn't know where he was. Hiei left the eating hall. Hiei went up to his room and rest on the bed.  
  
' I wonder if I could ever show Kurama a secret lake in the Makai, it always remind me of Kurama. I'll go to the lake now, but I have to tell Mukuro first, that witch sometimes wouldn't let me go anywhere.'  
  
Hiei knocked on Mukuro's door. Mukuro quickly got out her work and said, " Come in Hiei." Hiei opened the door and walked up to Mukuro. " How can I help you now?" " May I go somewhere, I have to think about something." " Fine, as long as you come back at 6:30 for your dinner." " Arigato gozaimasu." Hiei left Mukuro's room and ran out the door. ' Kurama. I want to show this lake, before if you decide to hate me forever for that mistake I made.'  
  
Hiei walked to the lake he called " The Reflection of Kurama." When Hiei got to the lake, he laid his body by the tree he usually sits on. ' Man, I really need to see him, but he still has a week, maybe he just taking his time looking for me. no, he told me to leave him for sometime, but he might have changed because of me. He must have change, because back at the park yesterday, he tried to talk to me about something.' Hiei's mind is playing a song Kurama and his love song. (I don't know what song you want, so just imagine one in your head.) Hiei suddenly felt sleepy and decided to go back, before the witch who controls him gets really mad for coming back late.  
  
Back at Ningenkai, Kurama made a final touch to his recreation, and he took a look around. The forest smell really sweet, and the trees and bushes came back alive. The bushes have roses in them, and Kurama added a lot more roses and medical flowers in the ground. Everything there is almost done, all Kurama wants now is Hiei to come to this place Kurama recreate, thanks to Hiei. Kurama wants to continue his search, but it's getting late. Kurama set up his little camp and slept next to the tree he decided that it would be Hiei's and his tree. ' Hiei, I'm going to find you, no matter what happens, I'm going to show this place. I hope I could find you soon, now I know I must find you in the Makai.' Kurama laid now and slept through the night.  
  
The next morning, Kurama woke up at 9:00, and he continued his search for Hiei. Kurama tried and turn into his Youko form, because he cannot go through the Makai being in human form. He was ready to open a portal to the Makai. He opened the portal and quickly jumped into it, before a human sees him in this form.  
  
As soon as he got there, he was transported in the middle of a forest. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man-eating plant was attacking Kurama! Kurama used his rose and made it into a rosewhip. As soon as he made the rosewhip, the plant went pass Kurama's chest, and Kurama got injured. Kurama covered his stomach and rose whiplash the plant into million of pieces. Kurama have a minor cut on the chest. He used part of his clothes and ripped a little to cover the scratch. Kurama went on and continue his search a lot slower.  
  
Hiei awoke at 10:00, where he was served breakfast. Hiei looked at his plate and sighed. The second day of waiting for Kurama, and Hiei wasn't eating a lot. Mukuro knew Hiei must be depressed. She knew it wasn't her business to know what's up in his life. Mukuro just sat there and then said, " I'm going to finish my work in my room, come in my room when you need something, ok?" Hiei nodded and he stared out the window. ' Kurama. What the hell are you? Come on, I want you to come, but I know the mistake I made in the past was bad, *Sigh*.'  
  
Kurama tried to find Hiei's home, but he didn't remember a lot about where it is. So Kurama retraced his path of long ago when Hiei showed his house to Kurama. Kurama walked and found a familiar home. ' That must be his house.' Kurama went in the house, and sensed no ki in the house. ' He must be somewhere else.' Kurama went in the house anyway, and looked around. Kurama went into the bedroom and sat on the bed. ' Hiei must have been here yesterday; so then he must be in Mukuro's palace. Damnit, I forgot where the hell it is.' It was getting late, and the time flew by really fast. Kurama went to the cabinet to see if Hiei had any bandage tape for him to use. Luckily, Kurama did find some tape and use part of it with his cloth. Kurama then went to sleep on the couch, without taking care of his body, but he did take care of his teeth. ' Hiei. I'll find you soon.'  
  
At Mukuro's palace, Hiei was found asleep in his bed, not wanting any food, but only water. Hiei cried a teargem, keeping it in his hands. ' Will Kurama ever find me soon?'  
  
The next morning, Kurama changed his bandages and cloth, and then he went to search for Hiei again. As soon as he got out of the house, Kurama decided to look around all of Makai to find Mukuro's palace. He decided to look out east for the whole morning and afternoon.  
  
Back at Mukuro's palace, Hiei walked around the palace and took two cups of water and a plate of noodles. After Hiei ate, he went back up to his room for the afternoon.  
  
As soon as evening is almost struck, Kurama was still searching, but he still couldn't find Hiei. He again decided to camp in the area thirty minutes away from the palace, but he doesn't know that. Kurama decided to gather some leaves and flowers, to make a little lei for Mukuro, so she can welcome Kurama in her palace. He worked on it for an hour, and then he finally finished it. Kurama think it looks wonderful, and then he decided to make one for Hiei, out of roses, so Hiei would know to forgive him for being mean that time. Kurama then fell asleep after finishing the leis.  
  
At the palace, Hiei woke up at the evening to receive his dinner. He sighed and ate it. After he finished, he walked back into his room and slept again, although he's not really tired.  
  
Next morning, at 7:00, Kurama woke up and continued his trail to Mukuro's palace. Though he only saw the palace once, he remembers the trail now. Kurama kept thinking and walking at the same time.  
  
Thirty minutes later..  
  
Kurama finally reached to the palace and Hiei. He quickly knocked on the door, and Mukuro answered it. " Is Hiei here?" Mukuro answered, " Yes he is, and he is sleeping right now, come in and enjoy for awhile before you go to his room." Kurama presented the lei to Mukuro and gave it to her. " Thank you Kurama, now just go up to his room, he's probably awaken by now." " Arigato gozaimasu Mukuro." Kurama stood in front of the door and sighed. Will these two be united, or will one ran away from each other?  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Hiei: There, Yoshira will be happy we played the story.  
  
Kurama: Probably Hiei-san, at least she almost made me back together.  
  
Yoshira: *woke up* What happened?  
  
Kurama: You went a little crazy, then you fainted.  
  
Hiei: And you made us played the story, and it only took me a few seconds to find it.  
  
Yoshira: Arigato, I'm gonna lie down again. (went back to rest)  
  
Hiei and Kurama: *sigh*  
  
Hiei: Hn. You think we should wake her up in an hour.  
  
Kurama: Sure, she needs to write the next chapter soon.  
  
Send me reviews please!!! 


	6. At the Doorsteps to Love or Hell

(Yoshira woke up from the depth of homework, projects, and midterms)  
  
Yoshira: What the hell happened to me?  
  
Hiei: Watch your language Yoshira, don't want to make kids look at you weirdly, do you!  
  
Kurama: Okay Hiei, calm down, Yoshira, you were knocked out because you're worrying about your education and schoolwork right now.  
  
Yoshira: Oh. okay Kurama, Arigatoo. The homework thing is going to take a long time.  
  
Hiei: Why don't I ever get credit for doing this?  
  
Kurama: Um. Hiei. that's probably why a lot of people think you're mean, but Yoshira and I know you have a good heart.  
  
Yoshira: That's right Kurama, inside everyone's soul, there's a good heart in there sometimes.  
  
(Hiei yawns)  
  
Hiei: I don't need anymore of your lectures now, just start the story.  
  
Yoshira & Kurama: Okay Hiei, hope you learn something!  
  
Hiei: Yeah, Yeah, whatever.  
  
Chapter 6: At the Doorsteps of Love or Hell  
  
Kurama opened the door and walked in the room. Kurama was amazed at Hiei's room, because there were a lot of dragon pictures on the wall. Everything in the room was black and blue, and some red, which Kurama thought Hiei always want him in his life. By looking at the room, Kurama noticed that Hiei does have a lot of things that reminds himself about Kurama. Kurama looked at the bed, and noticed there was something in the bed. Kurama examined the bed closely and found Hiei, still sound asleep.  
  
'Finally, Hiei asleep and didn't noticed that I'm here. Hiei must be really worried about something, because he usually awake about the same time as me. Maybe he will still forgive me for saying that I can't love him. But he needs to forgive me, too. He was the one that started the whole problem. but I can't blame him, he never received love from a family before. * Sigh* I'm just going to wait for him to wake up.'  
  
Kurama sat on the bed, and looked at the youkai. Kurama lifted his hand and gently brushed his fingers through Hiei's hair. (" A Moment Like This" By Kelly Clarkson, played as Kurama brushed Hiei's hair with his fingers.) Kurama was still brushing Hiei's hair, looking up at the trees and flowers outside the palace, until the song had finished.  
  
As soon as the song finished and Kurama stopped brushing Hiei's hair, Hiei twitched a little, and then he slowly opened his eyes. He knew he felt something touching his hair, but Hiei was comfortable that time, so he continued sleeping. As soon as his eyes were wide opened, he saw a figure with red hair, emerald eyes, and a sweet smile. It was Kurama he saw!  
  
Hiei sat up and he leaned on Kurama's chest and closed his eyes for a moment. Kurama looked down at Hiei, and silently said something.  
  
"Forgive me for yelling at you?"  
  
" Hn. Forgive me for starting all of this trouble?"  
  
" Hai Hiei. I missed you so much Hiei. *Tears falling*"  
  
" Promise we try not to get into this trouble again."  
  
" I promise. I love you forever, Hiei. * Tears falling again and hugs Hiei*"  
  
Hiei wipe off Kurama's tears, " I.love you too, Kurama." Kurama and Hiei kissed passionately and lied down on the bed.  
  
After a few minutes of their lifetime kiss, Hiei remembered something he wants to show to Kurama two days ago.  
  
" Kurama?"  
  
" Hai?"  
  
" I want to show you something important while I was waiting for you to come."  
  
" Could you take me now?"  
  
" Hn. But we have to come back at 9 o'clock to eat our breakfast."  
  
" Okay Hiei, if that's what you want."  
  
Kurama have noticed that his wound was all better now, because it doesn't hurt him now.  
  
Hiei and Kurama jumped out the window and Kurama followed Hiei to wherever he was taking him. Hiei was running as fast as Kurama could, which was about Hiei's speed. They got this place in about a few minutes.  
  
Hiei stopped running, and then Kurama stopped, too. Kurama saw all of the Makai trees, beautiful flowers, gentle animals, and a glittering lake. Hiei lead Kurama to the Makai tree that he liked, and sat in front of the tree. Hiei patted the grass where he wants Kurama to sit down. Kurama looked around the place, and saw the lake glittering at them. Kurama smiled at Hiei and hold him for a few minutes.  
  
" Like this place?"  
  
" Hai, but with you, it's even better and more romantic."  
  
Hiei blushed a little and looked at the grass. Kurama just remembered something, too. Kurama remembered that old looking forest that looks dead, but it is alive again, because Kurama fixed it up.  
  
" Hiei, I have something to show you, too, but I'll show you after Mukuro give us our breakfast."  
  
" Hn."  
  
Kurama stood up and took two seed from his hair. He changed both of them into roses. Kurama gave one to Hiei, and took Hiei in front of the lake. Kurama knew that Hiei wouldn't go into the lake, but he wanted him to go in with him. Kurama stepped in the lake, but Hiei just stood there. Kurama made a hand gesture for Hiei to come in.  
  
" Kurama, you know I don't like water."  
  
" I know that Hiei, but just come in for me. Please?"  
  
" Hn."  
  
Hiei slowly walked into the water. Kurama came nearer to him, and helped him a little. Kurama laid the rose in the lake, and Hiei put the rose in the lake, too. They watched the rose go around the lake. They sat down on the edge of the lake, keeping their legs in the water. Kurama noticed that it was almost time for breakfast. Kurama told Hiei that he thinks it's time to go back.  
  
As soon as they came back, they were just on time for breakfast. At the table, Mukuro said, " Hiei, are you going to stay in the Makai, or are you going back to Ningenkai?" Hiei and Kurama looked at each other. " We haven't decided yet, but we're going to Ningenkai first." Mukuro nodded, and everyone started eating his or her breakfast.  
  
Thirty-Five minutes later...  
  
Hiei and Kurama said bye to everyone at the castle, and make a portal back to Ningenkai. Hiei and Kurama jumped in together and landed in front of the forest Kurama created. As soon as they came back, Kurama changed back into Shuuichi Minamino. Hiei was amazed at this creation, even though when he left, it was a piece of junk. Kurama and Hiei looked at the forest, and noticed everything was going to be a-okay. Hiei and Kurama ran back to his apartment and into the bedroom window. Kurama gave Hiei the lei of fire flowers and leafs to him as soon as they were in the room.  
  
" Hiei, I love you with all my heart, you are the one for me."  
  
" I love you, too, kitsune."  
  
They made promises and live as happily as they could.  
  
~The End~  
  
Yoshira: My story finally finished, but I just might make an epilogue for this story soon.  
  
Kurama: Finally, you made us back together.  
  
Hiei: You had to put me into the water, don't you Yoshira.  
  
Yoshira: Well, I know you and Kurama love each other, so why not put you two in the same place.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Fine, I can't argue with that.  
  
Kurama: You look so cute when you're mad.  
  
Hiei: Nani?  
  
Kurama: Never mind.  
  
Yoshira: Hehehe. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! [pic] 


End file.
